waiting up
by white soul
Summary: the ice prince rukawa kaede has a wife takashi yuka. find out how they got together, their past, present and future. a sappy feel good fic.enjoy warning a really really sappy fic and a really really OOC FUTURE RUKAWA
1. Chapter 1

Waiting up for my dear, dear husband

Waiting up for my dear, dear husband. He should have been back about ten…well practice finished bout seven so he'll have his own extra practice till nine…just what's taking him so long? I can't even get him on his cell phone. I know I should be worried but I just know he has his reasons. I just wish he was here beside me.

The bell rang. He's back…must have forgotten his keys. I open the door and faced three huge basketball athletes. One whom I am very much in love with, now reeking with alcohol and barely awake.

"Hello, Yuka, Rukawa here has too much to drink…well…"he grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay Tim, I'll take him in. Thanks for bringing him home."

"Err…he's heavy you know…do you want us to put him on the couch or something?" Nash asked.

"Nevermind he's awake…just taking advantage of you guys," I smiled.

"Right Kaede?"

Then Kaede stood up properly and grinned at his team mates.

"Thanks guys, see you tomorrow…"

"Man, I can't believe you Rukawa! You aren't even drunk right…you made us think you were stoned! You made us carry you…arggghhh!!"

"See ya Rukawa," Tim pulled Nash away.

"Tadaima Yuka," he pecked me on the cheek.

"Okaeri Kaede…"I looked at him suspiciously.

"Didn't want you to get alcohol breath…but well" he took me in his arms and gave me a proper kiss. When we broke apart, our forehead touching and our eyes locked into each other, just taking in each other's presence.

"You do reek of alcohol and smoke, go take a shower…"I whispered.

"Too tired…"

"I'll wash your hair for you and scrub your back then…"

"Love you."

"Hmm…you purposely said that right?"

"Nope I'm really tired but it'll be nice to feel your fingers on my scalp…"he said as he led the way to the bathroom.

I never thought it would be like this with him. I never thought I would be with him period. Not with every girl going after him and not to mention guys! I always wonder what I have done in my past life to deserve someone like him.

"So…gentle flower…would you do the honours?" he said as we just reach the bathroom.

"Ah…my maple leaf…I would be glad to," reaching for the first button on his black silk shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting Up

Waiting Up

Chapter 1: First meeting

a/n: I didn't mean any offence in the first chappie…honest, I didn't think that it would get so many bad reviews…I admit it…Rukawa is lots OOC really OOC, I just thought he would change as he grows up and I should have warned you guys…seriously…heehehehe sorry for this late update…and I'm sorry if it offended you but I hope to atone with this chappie…open to reviews…thanks for the critics…perhaps…this one's better…help me be a better writer thanks…

Warning: really really sappy fic…really really OOC Future Rukawa…

If I could journey back 5 years ago, the bleakest time of my life. My elder sisters, pass away in 2 very different manners. Yukiko lost the battle with breast cancer, Ayumi was robbed, raped and murdered in America where she was studying. This happened in the span of a month. My state of mind? Unstable to the least, crying my eyes out, wishing they'd come back, wishing I was the one in their place, I was the bad bad sister why why would kamisama take them away.

My parents were trying to be strong, dad especially. He was the only sane one in the house, going on to work as usual, acting in his own humourous manner, a little off but it was something we need, he knew it, though there were bags around his eyes.

Mother a strong, traditional Japanese woman dealt with this in the way she knows how, buries herself deeper into her chores…our house was spotless, everything shone…

In the morning though, there's the smell of tobacco in the verandah and two packets of cigarettes in the trash, dad has asthma so he doesn't smoke. We were all self destructing.

As for me I ran. I ran and ran and ran, I am a runner in high school, just last year, in my second year of high school, third place in the Kanagawa prefecture race, a bronze medal around my neck, a smile on my face, Ayumi back on holidays…telling me amazing things about America and to join her there…

After my entrance exams next year I would also apply to America, it was tough to get into a university here, but America… Ayumi said, the entrance exam is not that tough but once you're in you better study your arse off.

I was open to a fresh start, though all I want to do is run…but for how long? Yukiko, ten years my senior was supposed to take over father's business, when she was diagnosed, she vowed to get well but I saw her, little by little, she was slipping, it was terrible, the treatment for her cancer worked but it spread, in her last days she was blind, deaf and delusional, screaming about her pain. In those times I ran, only mother was by her side.

Ayumi was in the midst of examinations during Yukiko's funeral, although mother insisted she come back, father did not and barely two weeks later, we were having Ayumi's funeral. It was a high profile case, the American police worked hard to catch the murderer and now he is found guilty and is now in prison never to come out again.

This year…my last year in high school, I was the only child left in the family. I felt the burden and responsibility. How just only a few months, I decided to grow up. Father needed an heir for his business, mother needed her daughter to be healthy and good, me, I needed to be my sisters. Yukiko was hardworking, smart, responsible and strong. Ayumi was a gentle, caring, simple and articulate soul. Yuka…the tomboy, love running, dislikes studying has to change…has to change.

Everything I am I will give, I will sacrifice everything but one…running, running is the only thing that is Yuka, the only thing that is me. And on Saturday, I ran further, trying to regain Yuka after a week of being all three Yukiko, Ayumi and Yuka. I was sweating like a pig, I was in unfamiliar territory, though my lungs and legs are already screaming, I ran. And in that instant a terrible pain, my head thwacked on the ground, hard, pain, blood.

My right elbow stung as I fell on my side, my left thigh up to my ribs stung as something ram into me…a car?? A motorcycle…but there was no engine sound…

My first thought, _yes I'm going to see my sisters again, thank Kamisama_.

Then I heard a voice, "Ayumi…Yukiko??" I whispered.

"Do'aho…"a monotone.

_Male…it's a male voice…Ayumi…Yukiko…_

"Yumi…Yuki…."

Then a shout and scream…

"Kitsune!! You did it again!!"

I smelt ramen…_oooohhhh ramen in heaven, Yumi loved ramen…so did Yuki…so do I…_

I opened my eyes saw…a red haired devil and a pale black angel…

_I am going to hell…_

I screamed.

a/n: Hope you enjoyed it…open for reviews and I'll update soon…thanks…


End file.
